


Far and Away Oneshot

by kennydoll13



Category: Far and Away (1992)
Genre: Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1892217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennydoll13/pseuds/kennydoll13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joseph has a surprise for Shannon. Just a short little thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Far and Away Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wrote. I'm pretty sure there's no one in this fandom anyway but they're so cute I had to write about them!

Joseph rubbed his hands together excitedly before pushing open the door. It creaked as he walked in. He’d have to fix that later.

“Shannon?” he called, stepping into the kitchen. He waited a moment before a reply came from the other side of the house.

“You know I’m here! There’s no use shouting.”

He grinned and shook his head as he made his way down the hallway.“Well, I just had a lovely day. Thank you for asking, Shannon,” he teased as he stepped into the little room where he knew she’d be. The wooden crib sat expectantly in the corner, and Shannon sat in a chair by the newly draped window. She looked up from some failed, pastel knitting project when she heard him enter. Immediately she suppressed a laugh, and Joseph saw the flush in her cheeks.

“I really did have a good day,” he said, smiling.

“Oh, did you?”

“I did.”

“Hmmm,” she said indifferently, and got up a little awkwardly from the chair. Her belly was becoming a hindrance to normal movement, something Joseph knew drove her crazy.

“Did you have something you’d like to say to me, Shannon?” he prodded, raising his eyebrows. She grinned, and pushed past him in the doorway, but not before whispering, “I like your hat, Joseph.”

With a triumphant smile, he followed her out.


End file.
